


Email Friendship

by Hardened_Sinner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardened_Sinner/pseuds/Hardened_Sinner
Summary: В жизни Себастьяна Морана появляется Ричард Брук, но Себастьян даже представить не может, к чему в итоге это может привести





	Email Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Это пока просто черновик, чуть позже я нормально оформлю работу, добавлю ссылки и поменяю название

сентябрь 2005  
Себастьян лежал на кровати и размышлял. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни в голову лезли различные глупые размышления о судьбе и прочей чепухе. До этого молодой человек по праву считал себя материалистом, но не в этот раз. Даже война не смогла переубедить его, зато смогла пара символов на экране. Незадолго до того, как подписать свой первый серьезный военный контракт, Себ задумался о том, что ему нужна отдушина. В описании событий и чувств Моран не был так уж силен, поэтому модный тогда электронный дневник отпадал. Бумажный дневник тоже казался ему не лучшим вариантом, потому что Себ с детства писал так, что сам едва разбирал свой почерк. Именно тогда в голову пришла абсурдная идея найти кого-то, возможно, друга по переписке. Сейчас, по прошествии девяти месяцев, молодой человек даже не помнил, почему вообще решил написать Ричарду, своему приятелю на одном из форумов об оружии, но уже не мог представить свою жизнь без этого мерзавца. Быт военного в Ираке скуден. Чувство опасности, смерть быстро переходят в разряд банальных ежедневных явлений. Боевая винтовка из любовницы превращается в крест, который нужно отнюдь не фигурально нести на плечах. В таких условиях Моран впервые был благодарен жизни, небу, кому угодно, за то, что у него есть, кому все это рассказать, иначе он бы просто свихнулся. Скупые слова, буквы и символы на экране превратились в реального человека. Себастьян был далек от сентиментальности, и поэтому ему было неприятно признавать, что письма Брука – его якорь в море безумия. Якорь, который давал ощущение нормальности. Хотя на войне такого понятия не существует. Когда Моран облекал происходящее в слова, становилось легче. Можно было сделать вид, что он обычный человек. Себастьян втайне от всех, даже от себя, был доволен, что все его сослуживцы строчат сопливые письма своим подружкам, а он нет. Он мог быть откровенным в письмах, писать то, что действительно думал. Вот уже пятое письмо они с Ричардом разыгрывали партию в шахматы.

Моран вынул засаленный лист с расстановкой фигур из кармана. Он так и не придумал за неделю, какой сделать ход. Хотелось поразить противника и разгадать его стратегию раньше, но, увы, сделать это не получалось. Молодой человек так и заснул с бумажкой на груди.  
***  
Рич!   
Сегодня был непростой день. Мы почти попали в песчаную бурю. Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не смогу вымыть песок из волос и из задницы. Прости, я пока не могу продолжить нашу партию, но вскоре обещаю исправиться. Не хочется этого говорить, но я не смог подождать несколько дней, продумать ход и только потом написать тебе. Надеюсь, я не напугаю тебя этим. Как и тем, что сегодня спас своего напарника Алана. В этом нет ничего страшного, но здесь все совсем иначе, чем в гражданском мире. Временами мне кажется, я не смогу вспомнить, в чем отличие...

Моран решительно стёр два последних предложения.  
Расскажи, как твоя работа, как дела.   
SM.  
***   
ноябрь 2005

Дорогой Себ!

Осталась всего неделя, и ты снова сойдешь на нашу землю, землю простых грешников.   
Как ты знаешь, я рассказываю сказки детям, расскажу и тебе.   
Жил-был на свете один воин. Он провел всю свою жизнь на войне. Он был храбрым и бесстрашным, за что получил прозвище Отважный Рыцарь. Но в один прекрасный момент война кончилась, и все забыли Отважного Рыцаря. И тогда воин пошел к королю, чтобы спросить у короля, что ему делать дальше. И ответил мудрый король: "Отдыхай, отважный воин. Твоя доблесть ещё пригодится королевству". Но воин был не согласен с королем, ему не хотелось отдыхать, и он пошел войной на короля. В тот же день он напоролся на собственный меч и умер. Конец.   
RB.  
P.S. Qh5xf7# *

Рич,   
Ты чудесный рассказчик, но я хотел бы внести несколько поправок в твою сказку. Прозвище воина было Тигр за страшные горизонтальные шрамы на спине и шрам на лице. Он был отважен, но совсем одинок. Когда-то он мечтал стать другом королю, но не смог. Поэтому ему и не хотелось отдыхать. Ничего, кроме того, чтобы воевать, он тоже не умел.   
Конец меня впечатлил. Мои враги желали мне смерти, но это было и вполовину не так изящно.   
SM.  
P.S. Сказочнику – сказочная победа.

Себастьян!

У меня и в мыслях не было ничего подобного. Все совпадения с реальными людьми являются случайными. Люблю тигров.   
Мне придется пропасть на месяц, но я обязательно вернусь.  
RB.

***   
январь 2006

"Я обязательно вернусь". Эти три дурацких слова не давали Себастьяну покоя. Вот уже две недели прошло с обещанного Ричардом срока, но он не подавал признаков жизни. И вроде бы, Моран смирился с этим, он так и думал, что после его возвращения их переписка прекратится, но ощущал пустоту внутри.   
Именно эту пустоту Моран и пытался залить недорогим виски в одном из многочисленных баров Бостона. Он сидел за столиком в углу и пустым взглядом смотрел на лёд в стакане.   
– Не против, если я присоединюсь? – по ушам Морана резанул ирландский акцент.   
– Против, – невежливо ответил Себастьян, – я не ищу компании.   
– Я и не собираюсь ей быть. Просто посижу и выпью здесь, за этим самым столом.  
Моран силой оторвал взгляд от стакана и уставился на назойливого ирландца. Первое, что бросалось в глаза – живая мимика и угольно-черные брови. Молодой человек был чуть младше его и ниже ростом. Одет он был довольно вызывающе. Черная рубашка, узкие темные джинсы и красная кожаная куртка. Себастьян невольно отметил, что на нём это смотрелось удивительно уместно.   
– Не советую, молодой человек, – Моран едва заметным движением отогнул рукав кожаной куртки. Под ним блеснуло лезвие ножа. К его удивлению, ирландец нисколько не испугался, а, наоборот, широко улыбнулся. Затем его лицо сразу же стало серьезным. Глаза вспыхнули черным огнем.  
– Ещё увидимся.  
Себастьян поморщился, но промолчал. Тон молодого человека был ровным, и Моран вновь взглянул на него. Ирландец тоже кинул на него ещё один взгляд, который отозвался у военного где-то внутри. Себастьян тряхнул головой, а его несостоявшийся собутыльник вышел из бара. Можно было возвращаться к своим невеселым мыслям.  
***   
февраль 2006

Себастьян тщетно пытался унять дрожь внутри. Сегодня он впервые должен был увидеть Ричарда. Все это напоминало какую-то дешёвую мелодраму и отдавало абсурдом настолько, что Моран пару раз ловил себя на том, что думал, что сейчас проснется. Он ещё раз подошел к зеркалу. Оттуда на него смотрел высокий блондин, на лице которого ярко выделялся шрам. Он был одет в кожаную куртку и черную майку, которая выгодно подчеркивала мускулатуру. Взгляд молодого человека в отражении был слишком серьезным, но Моран ничего не мог поделать с этим. Он глянул на часы, взял сумку, глубоко вздохнул и сел в такси в аэропорт. 

Самолёт оказался невероятно комфортным. Себастьян потягивал виски, когда заметил недвусмысленный взгляд дамы на сидении рядом с ним. Он перехватил его и покачал головой. Моран и сам не знал, почему так сделал. Сегодня волнение мешало даже таким простым мелочам, как флирт. Себастьян глотнул ещё виски в надежде заглушить это бессмысленное чувство. 

В аэропорту его встречал не кто иной, как ирландец из бара. Невозможно было не обратить внимания на этого молодого мужчину. На его кожаной куртке красовался вышитый тигр. Себастьян подошёл к нему и кинул взгляд сверху вниз. В глазах Ричарда он легко читал вызов, а также что-то, подозрительно похожее на радость.   
– Мерзавец! Какой же ты всё-таки мерзавец!   
Ричард широко улыбнулся.  
– Ты просто не любишь проигрывать!   
Себастьян протянул руку, и мужчина с чувством пожал её.   
***   
– Зачем тебе это было нужно, скажи мне?  
Ричард назвал кэбмену адрес, и машина тронулась.   
– Прости, я просто хотел посмотреть на тигра поближе.   
– Тигр всегда остаётся тигром, как ни смотри, – сказал Моран.   
– На это я и рассчитывал, – улыбка Брука стала неприлично широкой.  
***  
Себастьян устроился на сидении самолёта. Его вновь одолевали размышления. За неделю главное, что он понял, что Ричард – совсем не тот, за кого себя выдает. Моран его вполне понимал. Сам он был из бедной семьи, человеком, который пошел на войну, потому что это было простым, как ему казалось, способом заработать денег. На здоровье он никогда не жаловался, а стрелять его научил ещё отец, за пару недель до смерти. Так что он разделял стремление Ричарда скрыть подробности прошлого и настоящего. Себастьян был готов признаться себе, что ему все равно, чем занимается его друг. Друг? Говорить о ком-то «друг» было странно. Но, пожалуй, Морану даже нравилось это. Впервые кто-то смог принять его таким, каким он стремился быть.  
Мысли о том, что его ждёт новая командировка в Ирак, Моран гнал от себя. От них было совсем недолго до мысли, что Рич будет ждать его. Себ тряхнул головой, чтобы подобные глупости впредь даже не думали появляться.

***  
апрель 2006

Привет, Тигр!  
Ты наверняка даже не помнишь этого, но сегодня твой День Рождения. Я не буду тебя поздравлять или желать тебе чего-то, кроме того, чтобы ты был жив. Не сочти за сентиментальность, но мой подарок прибудет к тебе завтра.   
Твой RB.

Трясущимися пальцами Себастьян открыл объемный свёрток. Бумага приятно хрустела под пальцами. Моран почувствовал едва уловимый знакомый аромат мужского парфюма. В свёртке обнаружилась папиросная бумага, фильтры, табак и небольшая записка. "Кто едет верхом на тигре, не сможет спешиться"*. Кляня себя последними словами, Моран улыбнулся и спрятал записку в свой ящик.   
***   
февраль 2007

– Что будем делать? – спросил Ричард, – Ты завтра улетаешь.   
Моран поднял глаза на мужчину. Тот почти лежал в кресле и лениво играл ручкой, взятой со стола.   
Неделя, проведенная с Бруком, выдалась на удивление спокойной. Днём они обычно спали, а вечером и ночью пили виски, соревновались в метании ножей, травили байки. Себастьян не совсем понимал, почему Ричард ничего не предлагает, но был настолько доволен, что и сам не предлагал никуда идти.   
– По пиву? – спросил Моран.  
– Скука! Но я согласен.   
Брук выбрался из кресла и направился на кухню. Себастьян только покачал головой. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким нормальным.   
***  
май 2007

– Ленни, можно тебя на пару слов?   
Моран привычно отряхнул волосы от песка.  
– Да, конечно, Себ, что-то случилось?  
– Ты ведь делаешь ножи?  
– Даже не надейся, Себ! Здесь я тебе даже плохой нож не смогу сделать.  
– Я имел в виду, когда мы вернёмся. У тебя командировка кончается раньше, чем моя.  
– Тебе нужно что-то конкретное?  
– Мне нужно два ножа Боуи, парных. Я могу показать тебе эскизы?   
– Конечно. С тигром?  
Моран закатил глаза.  
***  
февраль 2008

– Классика, – Ричард поглаживал рукоятку с вырезанной короной, – Думаешь, мне по зубам такая игрушка?   
– Кто едет на тигре, не сможет спешиться, – лицо Себастьяна было серьезным.   
Ричард засмеялся, а потом зашипел.   
– Черт! Острый! – на пальце красовался небольшой порез.  
Брук облизал кровь с пальца, а Моран не мог отвести глаза от этого зрелища. Было в этом что-то такое, первобытно-запретное. Мужчина посмотрел на Себастьяна, и тот поспешно отвел взгляд.  
***  
декабрь 2008

Дорогой Себ!  
Я хотел бы пригласить тебя в Лондон и хотел бы, чтобы ты задержался там чуть дольше. Я рассчитываю на пару недель. Возьми, пожалуйста, костюм. Я хочу сделать тебе предложение.  
RB .  
P . S . Прости мне мою шалость. Деловое предложение  
Моран перечитывал письмо раз за разом, но так и не смог придумать правдоподобную историю, зачем нужен Бруку. Деловое предложение после нескольких военных командировок? Все это было очень странно.   
***  
февраль 2009

– Прошу вас, мистер Брук, – официантка шикарно улыбнулась и повела мужчин к столику у окна.  
Моран посмотрел на шикарную панораму города и скривился. С самого начала вечера он чувствовал себя неуютно. Он с трудом представлял, что такого хочет сказать ему Ричард, и не понимал, зачем надо было идти в это пафосное место. Мужчины сели за стол.  
– Расслабься, – подал голос Брук.  
Ничего удивительного в том, что он заметил состояние Себастьяна, не было. В голосе ирландца зазвучали нотки, которые Моран не смог определить.   
– Вы уже решили, что будете заказывать или подойти к вам чуть позже? Может быть, аперитив?  
– Доверишься моему вкусу?  
Моран молча кивнул. Ричард сделал заказ и, когда официантка скрылась из виду, положил ладонь на руку своего спутника. Себастьян вздрогнул.  
– Прости, но я люблю это место. Позволь угостить тебя.  
Моран молчал, и Брук вздохнул.  
– По крайней мере, разреши сказать, что в этом костюме выглядишь ты потрясающе.  
Себастьян окинул взглядом костюм Ричарда, который был, по меньшей мере, в три раза дороже его собственного и состроил гримасу.  
– Я смотрю, сказки пользуются популярностью.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, какой, ¬– улыбка Брука стала угрожающей.  
Принесли заказ, и Ричард поднял свой бокал вина.  
– Я очень признателен тебе, что ты приехал, – сказал он, – за тебя!  
– За тебя!  
– О, дорогой, это так приятно! – на этих словах Моран невольно улыбнулся.  
Он видел, что Ричард пытается скрыть за подшучиванием некоторую нервозность. Его взгляд оставался предельно серьёзным и сосредоточенным на Себастьяне.  
– Мы собирались обсудить предложение.  
– И что? Никакой романтики? Ужин? Свечи? Ты хотя бы потанцуешь со мной?  
Моран вздохнул.  
– Ладно-ладно, – Ричард в секунду стал серьёзным и собранным.  
Себастьян в сотый раз задумался, кем же всё-таки работает его друг. И друг ли он ему теперь? Кто он вообще такой?  
Ричард вынул из внутреннего кармана письмо с сургучной печатью. На ней красовалась сорока.  
– Здесь все подробности. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел это сегодня в одиночестве и дал мне ответ завтра утром.  
– А ты?  
– Меня не будет. Не могу же я только тебе демонстрировать свой невероятный костюм, – Ричард вновь слегка кривлялся.  
Моран нахмурился и кивнул. Остаток вечера прошел в неуютном молчании.   
***  
– Я могу сам выбрать, с чем работать? Хотелось бы лично подобрать себе оружие.  
– Да, конечно. Но у меня есть для тебя эта детка, – Ричард показал на разложенную на столе винтовку.  
– Я помню историю об Отважном Рыцаре. Я согласен. Теперь я должен подписать контракт кровью и продать душу твоему боссу Мориарти? – шутка ни на йоту не смягчила стального взгляда Брука.  
– Да, именно.  
Моран снял жетоны и положил их на стол. Ричард кивнул. Себастьян не мог оторвать взгляда от огня внутри его тёмных глаз.  
***  
февраль 2010

– Поздравляю! Вот уже год ты работаешь со мной. За наше чудесное сотрудничество!  
Ричард поднял бокал, а Моран в тысячный раз поразился, каким разным он может быть. И какой он разный с окружающими и с ним. С Себастьяном он всегда был серьёзным, а если и подшучивал над ним, то по-дружески. Их дружба, а снайпер искренне считал Брука своим другом, какое бы положение в иерархии на работе они ни занимали, только крепла, и стабильные встречи раз в месяц за виски это подтверждали. В то же время с окружающими Ричард был самым опасным человеком, которого Моран когда-либо видел. Скрытая угроза и превосходство подавляли, а опасный блеск в глазах свидетельствовал, что Брук – гораздо более опасный хищник, чем можно предположить. Чем больше Моран узнавал Ричарда, тем отчетливее понимал, что тот не может не нравиться ему. Его невероятно острый ум и умение манипулировать подчас по-настоящему впечатляли. При этом их встречи никогда не оставляли ощущения, что Брук манипулирует Мораном. Сам Себастьян решил, что для мужчины их встречи – тоже своего рода способ почувствовать что-то стабильное в жизни, расслабиться хотя бы на пару часов. Брук научил Морана носить костюмы с удовольствием. Это делало его совершенно особенным для Себа.  
– Босс хотел бы сделать тебе подарок.  
– Меня не нужно подкупать, Рич. Так и передай своему боссу.  
– Он это знает. Просто хочет сделать тебе подарок.  
Мужчина достал небольшую коробочку и протянул её снайперу.  
– Это все-таки предложение? – не удержался Себастьян.  
Брук расхохотался. В коробке оказалось две запонки, одна была чёрной, а другая – ярко-оранжевой.  
– Кажется, я знаю, кто помог ему это выбрать. Спасибо!  
– Всегда пожалуйста, Тигр.  
***  
август 2011

«Блядь! Вот же блядь!». Моран был привязан к стулу. Очередное задание обернулось катастрофой. Адреналин бил по ушам, но Себастьян понимал, что ничего не может сделать. Снайпер неожиданно для себя вспомнил, как смотрел какой-то пошленький фильм, где у людей перед смертью проходила вся жизнь перед глазами. Ему же в голову пришел какой-то совершенно будничный эпизод.  
Ричард в тот день был хмурым с самого утра. Он заварил себе кофе и щедро плеснул туда виски. Заметив поднятую бровь Морана, он только хмыкнул.  
– Детка, я ирландец, я могу пить кофе по-ирландски круглосуточно.  
Тон его звучал достаточно агрессивно.  
– Все настолько плохо?  
Мужчина только кинул хмурый взгляд на Себастьяна. Через какое-то время тот поставил перед Бруком настоящий американский завтрак.  
– Рехнуться можно, какой ты заботливый! Надо всё-таки было сделать тебе предложение, – несмотря на шутку, глаза Ричарда были серьёзными.  
– Да пошел ты! – ответил Себастьян, и мужчина искренне засмеялся.  
Теперь же Моран по-настоящему жалел, что больше не увидит его. Он понял и то, что мог бы отдать жизнь за Брука, но теперь придётся отдать её просто так, по оплошности. Себастьян закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Ожидание убивало.  
Через какое-то время Моран услышал шепот на другом конце подвала. Он никак не мог понять, зачем похитителям говорить шепотом, слова расслышать тоже не получалось. Звуки были все ближе.  
– Себ, это ты? – смог разобрать он, – Да, это ты, я вижу. Твой шрам даже в темноте виден с другого конца Земли. Бо-о-оже! Да на тебе живого места нет!  
В следующую секунду знакомые руки вынули кляп изо рта. Моран издал сдавленный смешок.  
– Упомяни дьявола, и вот он во плоти. *  
– Чш-ш-ш. Тебе ещё рано говорить, но да, это я.  
Себастьян потерял сознание.  
***  
Моран пришел в себя. Он слегка застонал, потому что спина болела безбожно. Все тело было похоже на один большой синяк. Мужчина собрал последние силы и сел. Голова кружилась, и картинка слегка расплывалась, но он понял, что находится в гостевой спальне в квартире Брука. Через некоторое время, когда мир вокруг приобрел четкость, в дверях комнаты появился сам Брук.  
– Тебе ещё нельзя вставать. Врач сказал, что ничего серьёзного, просто неделя покоя. Видимо, Ли с его бандой только разогревались.  
Моран хотел было подняться, но не смог. Небольшой порез между указательным и большим пальцами разошёлся, кровь побежала по ладони. Ричард подошел к мужчине и взял кровоточащую руку в свою. Он поднёс её к лицу и медленно облизал кровь с пореза. Моран заворожено наблюдал за этим. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но Рич накрыл свободной ладонью его губы.  
– Чш-ш-ш, Тигр, ложись назад в кровать и спи.  
Брук развернулся и вышел из комнаты. У Себастьяна было ощущение, что ладонь жгло, только травма здесь была ни при чем. Он решил последовать совету своего друга.  
Когда мужчина проснулся, то увидел, что Ричард сидит на кровати рядом с ним.  
– Снова смотришь поближе? – с усмешкой спросил Себастьян, но тут же застонал.  
Попытки перевернуться на спину не увенчались успехом. Брук жестом остановил его. Он погладил рукой больную спину и прошёлся по шрамам.  
– Всегда мечтал потрогать твои полоски.

***  
сентябрь 2011

– Напомни мне, почему ты решил отвезти меня в аэропорт?  
Моран шикарно затянулся и выпустил дым в лицо Ричарду. Мужчины стояли возле парковки и курили. Брук поморщился.  
– Прости. Я никогда не был силён в благодарности. Я...  
– Чш-ш-ш, Тигр, не говори ничего, не порти такой момент, а.  
Себастьян смотрел на Ричарда. Тот, как и всегда, курил с некоторым вызовом. Тонкие пальцы держали сигарету, а Моран почему-то смотрел на них. Не мог не смотреть. Эти же самые пальцы не так давно касались его шрамов так осторожно, с такой нежностью, что что-то внутри переворачивалось и обрывалось. Себастьян перевел взгляд на лицо Брука. Тот неосознанно облизнул губы, и это сломало самоконтроль снайпера окончательно. Он выхватил сигарету из рук Брука и отшвырнул её в сторону. Моран дернул мужчину за запястье и притянул к себе. Его губы прижались к влажным горячим губам Ричарда. Себ закрыл глаза, когда Брук слегка раскрыл рот, пропуская язык Морана внутрь. В голове у снайпера толпились идиотские мысли о том, как же это сладко, что у него никогда не было такого поцелуя, что это и есть что-то самое важное в этой жестокой жизни, но самой страшной мыслью было то, что все предыдущие мысли были правдой. Самой что ни на есть. Усилием воли Моран оторвался от мужчины и кинул на него очень сердитый взгляд.  
– Мерзавец! – почти крикнул Себастьян.  
Он резко развернулся и пошёл к зданию аэропорта, молясь всем существующим и несуществующим богам о том, чтобы не оглянуться. Огонь чёрных глаз Брука обжигал спину. Моран был уверен, что тот уже достал другую сигарету и теперь стоит и курит, как чёртов король вселенной.  
***  
– Блядь! – с чувством произнёс снайпер и отпил виски, который ему принесла стюардесса.  
Он потёр глаза руками, но чувство обречённости никуда не исчезло.  
В такси телефон подал сигнал  
"Кажется, сказку придётся пересмотреть. Прилетай, жду тебя. RB".  
***  
Моран отправил смс, что задержится буквально на одну ночь. Если у Ричарда и были какие-то мысли по поводу очевидной причины задержки, он не стал их озвучивать. Сам Себастьян старался даже не думать о ней, как бы сложно это ни было. Он, словно мантру, повторял себе, что во всем виновато длительное воздержание. К счастью, решить эту проблему труда не составляло.

– Меня зовут Моника, – мулатка широко улыбнулась.  
– Хочешь выпить, Моника? – девушка поморщилась на стандартный подкат в баре.  
– Ты недооцениваешь себя, красавчик.

Моран наконец почувствовал возбуждение, когда проститутка расстегивала его ширинку. Глаза его были прикрыты, поэтому разум услужливо подкинул образ тонких мужских пальцев. Себастьян застонал от обреченности.  
– Потерпи, красавчик, сейчас.  
Мужчина открыл глаза и стал смотреть на женщину. Её умелые губы были, несомненно, хороши, но Моран думал, не мог не думать, о других губах. Тех самых, что ещё пару дней назад обожгли его собственные. Долгое воздержание и вправду давало о себе знать. Оргазм пришел быстро.  
– Второй раунд? – через некоторое время спросила Моника.  
– Нет, вот тебе деньги за всю ночь, просто уходи.  
– А ты щедрый!  
"Нет, – мысленно возразил мужчина, – просто я сошел с ума".  
Моран остался один, и через некоторое время понял, что разрядка принесла только опустошение. Никакого удовольствия после происходящего он не чувствовал.  
Новая волна возбуждения накатила в душе. Эрекция никак не хотела спадать, и мужчина решил уступить потребностям тела. Но как только его рука легка на гладкую поверхность члена, вместо минета красотки-мулатки в голову пришел недавний поцелуй с мужчиной. Моран не мог этому противиться. Удовольствие от собственных резких движений было настолько сильным, что останавливаться или подбирать другую картинку Себастьян был просто не в состоянии. В голове мелькали фантазии, одна горячее другой, и в каждой из них фигурировал его спаситель, друг, коллега, Ричард, мать его, Брук. Оргазм наступил внезапно, и мужчина на пару секунд утратил ощущение реальности.  
– Чёрт, – выругался Себ, когда отдышался и пришёл в себя.  
Не то что бы он был против секса с мужчиной. В армии у него был партнёр по взаимной дрочке. Это было необходимо, чтобы не сойти с ума от воздержания. Но хотеть Брука было чем-то... чем-то настолько неправильным, что сама мысль об этом вызывала оторопь. Моран со всей ясностью понял, что само желание здесь было ни при чем. Дело было в Бруке, язвительном ирландце в немыслимо дорогом костюме. Мужчина со всей силы треснул кулаком по кафелю. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя настоящим дураком.

Утром Себастьян был уже в Лондоне. Брук прислал ему сообщение, что ждёт его в своей квартире. Моран сел в такси и назвал адрес. Надо было расслабиться и побороть нервозность. Мысли ужасно мешали. Мужчина так и не решил, как будет себя вести в присутствии Ричарда.

Брук сидел за столом и просматривал газеты. Моран не мог не заметить лихорадочный блеск его глаз. Руки сжимали газету так, что она сильно смялась по краям.   
– О, ты вернулся, – сказал мужчина, – это просто отлично!  
Себастьян видел, что Брук возбужден, его даже слегка потряхивало. Он кинул взгляд на газеты, но не увидел там ничего интересного. «Возвращение легендарной картины. Гениальный сыщик вернул утраченный шедевр!».  
– Интересуешься искусством?  
– Искусством быть королём, детка. Наконец-то я им стану. Подожди совсем немного, и ты увидишь меня в короне!

Моран не понял, как это было связано с газетами, и было ли, поэтому промолчал. Он отправился на кухню и сделал себе кофе. Когда он вернулся, Брук был ещё больше возбужден, если это вообще возможно. Творилось что-то странное.  
– Что-то случилось, Рич? У нас новое задание?  
Мужчина посмотрел Себастьяну в глаза, и Моран увидел там настоящий огонь. Он и раньше там был, но сейчас это пламя пылало с удвоенной силой. Снайперу захотелось сделать пару шагов назад, но он сдержался.  
– Наконец-то я смогу достать его, понимаешь?  
– Кого?  
– Шерлока, – глаза Брука стали почти сумасшедшими, – Ше-е-ерлока Холмса. Скоро начнётся игра, настоящая игра, Себ!   
Он сорвался с места и ушел в свой кабинет.  
Моран смог только вздохнуть. Кем бы ни был этот Шерлок, Ричарду он был намного интереснее, чем старый друг. Впрочем, некоторые привилегии со стороны Брука ещё не означали дружбу. Или означали?  
Чтобы заглушить эти мысли, Себастьян взял газету и стал читать статью. Внутри зарождалась тошнотворная смесь облегчения и разочарования.

***  
декабрь 2011  
Эти несколько месяцев Моран почти не видел Ричарда. Видимо, в королевстве Мориарти творились какие-то невероятные перемены, которые ему уловить не удавалось. Он всегда был далёк от подковерных интриг, поэтому просто преданно ждал, что Брук выйдет с ним на связь. Себастьян, как мог, подавлял все посторонние мысли о Бруке.  
***  
январь 2012

– Инструкции здесь, – Брук протянул конверт со знакомой Себастьяну сургучной печатью, – ни в коем случае не отступай от них. Все самое интересное начнется завтра, поверь мне. Завтра Шерлок все узнает обо мне.  
– Намечается что-то важное?  
– О, всего лишь моя коронация. Будешь гордиться тем, что я когда-то сделал тебе предложение, – Брук засмеялся, но его смех походил больше на лихорадочное хихиканье.  
– Я всегда был этому рад, – без задней мысли сказал Себастьян, и в ту же секунду пожалел об этом.  
Ричард только ухмыльнулся и налил Морану виски. Тот неохотно отпил из стакана.  
– Ну же, Тигр, почему ты такой невесёлый, как будто похоронить меня собираешься, а не быть свидетелем на моей коронации? – смех Брука стал истерическим.

***  
Моран смотрел на газетный заголовок и не мог поверить своим глазам. Слова «этого не может быть» заполнили всё его сознание, но это никак не влияло на реальность происходящего. «Преступление века раскрыто, пойман его организатор – Джеймс Мориарти!». С фотографии на первой полосе на Морана смотрел Ричард. Его Ричард, который все эти годы говорил, что они вместе работают на Мориарти. Который все эти годы подшучивал над ним и писал ему под настроение электронные письма. Которого он поцеловал. Все это наверняка было каким-то хитрым планом Мориарти – выдать Брука за себя, чтобы избежать наказания. Себастьян бросил газету и уже в десятый раз посмотрел на последние строчки письма. «Новое задание придёт через шесть, жди дальнейших инструкций».  
Это внушало надежду, что в следующем письме будут объяснения, но Моран даже себе боялся признаться, что главный вопрос, который его волновал, это почему же все эти годы, если Брук и правда был Мориарти, Рич поддерживал с ним хотя бы какое-то подобие дружбы? Зачем ему это было нужно? Себастьян знал, что и так сделал бы для него что угодно.

***  
февраль 2012  
Моран снова таращился на газету в полном недоумении. Все СМИ трубили о том, что Ричард Брук – подставной актёр, которого нанял Шерлок Холмс для того, чтобы сыграть роль криминального гения Джеймса Мориарти. Этого, как решил для себя Моран, точно быть не могло. Ведь Себ выполнял заказы для Ричарда или Джеймса все эти годы, и уж они точно не тянули на розыгрыш. Письмо, вопреки всем надеждам мужчины, дало чёткие инструкции, но ничего не прояснило, а только ещё больше всё запутало. В постскриптуме стояла дата – ноябрь 2005 года. Моран сразу же пролистал всю их переписку с Ричардом, но ничего не нашел. Весь их эпистолярный роман состоял в тот месяц из двух писем Ричарда со сказками об Отважном Рыцаре и Лисе, которому удалось обмануть Смерть, и ответов Морана. Себастьян вспомнил, что тогда совершенно не согласился со сказкой о Лисе. Война показала, что смерть обмануть нельзя, как ни старайся. Детский мат, который Себастьян подстроил, тоже едва ли мог что-то объяснить. Событий в тот месяц тоже было совсем немного.  
Мужчина закурил и нервно забарабанил по столу.

***  
Задание оказалось не в пример простым. Проследить, чтобы Шерлок Холмс, которого Моран заочно ненавидел, упал с крыши госпиталя Святого Варфоломея, а его дружок бы не подошел к нему раньше этого момента. Себастьян даже не мог назвать это полноценной миссией. Подобное он проделывал ещё в бытность марксманом.

На асфальте лежало тело Шерлока Холмса, и мужчина сложил винтовку и направился в квартиру Брука, как было указано в письме.

Себастьян прошёл в гостиную. Как в старые добрые времена на столе стояли два стакана и бутылка виски. У Морана внутри что-то защемило. Старых добрых времен уже не будет, это было отчётливо понятно ещё после его возвращения в Лондон в феврале.

Себастьян не смог отогнать от себя горечь. Кто бы мог подумать, что он, снайпер, прошедший войну, будет сидеть и жалеть о прошлом, и причиной этому будет мужчина, точнее, чувства к нему. Моран налил себе немного виски, сел на диван и приготовился ждать Ричарда Брука или, может быть, Джеймса Мориарти, единственного человека, которого он любил.

Qh5xf7# *   
Самый распространенный вариант детского мата, то есть, здесь Моран решил поддаться 

"Кто едет верхом на тигре, не сможет спешиться"*.   
Китайская пословица

 

Упомяни дьявола, и вот он во плоти. *  
Это мой, довольно вольный перевод пословицы


End file.
